Fairy Tail Azumi
by TomboyGirl123
Summary: Azumi is a 12 year old girl. She was the chosen wizard to have a new magic that's similar to Ice magic. Winter Wizard Magic. She joins Fairy tail and meets a bunch of new People, like Gramps or Mirajane. Anyways, her magic is the only magic in the world, so no one but her can use Winter Magic. Will she be Accepted? Or Misunderstood?
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail Azumi: Chapter 1**

My name is Azumi Kimura, I am 12 years old and I can use Winter Magic. What's Winter Magic you ask? causing blizzards, or anything that has to do with snow. I'm used to the cold so in winter time I don't need a jacket or anything to stay warm. Technically, I can't live a day without eating any cold objects, and only cold objects. But, I'm wicked strong, and that's not even magic, i don't work out or nothing.

I was going to fairy tail after I got dressed. Fairy tail is the guild I've always dreamed of joining to since... well... Since my dad was put in the hospital after my mother died. My dad is in a coma, and I can't wake him up without him losing memories or anything else that might hurt him or me, my only family. I live in an apartment that's close to the guild but I still have to walk a couple blocks, or ride my light blue panda bike there.

My hair is the color of roasted sesame seeds and the length of it is just below my shoulders. I wore a white, sleeveless turtle neck dress that was with a beige pattern of stars across the top. I have brown eyes and my bangs are pulled over to the right side of my face. I slipped on my black and white striped knee-high socks and put on my pink sneakers with white laces. As I was walking out the door, I grabbed my pink headphones with a heart on it and white Ipod, which I stuck it into my right knee-high sock like I always do and open the door to my apartment. I close it behind me and take a deep breath as I unlock my bike from the bike rack.

"Fairy tail, HERE I COME!" I yelled to myself and I rode my bike down the sidewalk. "Fairy tail guild is this way, kid." A boy said. "Oh... thanks I could have gotten lost." I say as I turn my bike around and sees that he wasn't wearing any clothes. "Scuse me, but where are your clothes?" I ask and he freaks out. "Not again!" He yelled. That was when I saw the fairy tail sign stamped on his chest. "Your from Fairy tail?!" I asked as I touched the dark blue mark. "Why? do you have a problem with that?" He asked. When I look up, I see the messy dark hair of Grey Fullbuster!" I say and I freak out. "And who are you? some little fan girl?" Grey asked as he puts his clothes back on. "I've heard of you as an Ice wizard!" I say. "I'm almost the same, but can't control Ice, just snow..." I say as I make a snowflake with my finger and blow it at him, which he catches and turns it into never melting ice. I caught it since Grey was the one that froze it, and because he's my favorite wizard ever.

"Grey? where are you going?" I ask as he begins to walk away. I chain up my bike and run after him. "I'm going to my guild, I know a shortcut. " He said. "I'm coming too, I'm hoping to join today." I say and he just chuckles. "Well then, I guess I'll give you a grand entrance~" He said as they approached the guild.

I stop in front of the guild, took a deep breath and kept walking. Grey slammed open the doors and everyone looks our way. "Attention, This girl wants to join our guild! Where's Gramps?" Grey announced. Everyone watches me as Grey takes me down the row of members. Sure enough, a little man with grey hair jumped off of the bar table and looked up an me with a warm smile on his face. "I'm Gramps, you are?" He asked as he looked up to me. I was three times his size which was very, very small. "My name is Azumi, I'm a Winter Wizard." I said.

Gramps looked at me with a confused look. "A Winter Wizard? What's that?" He asked. I looked back at him, then I forgot to tell him that one Wizard will be chosen to be born with new wizard magic.

"I was a chosen child to have new wizard magic, It's called Winter Magic." I say. "So your using Chosen Magic?" Gramps asked. "Yes, sir..." I say. "AWESOME! Grey, why don't you and Azumi take me on?!" Natsu asked, clearly excited. "Azumi, do you?" Grey asked. "Let's do it!" I say. "Mirajane? Stamp this girl as a Fairy tail member!" Gramps said as Mirajane brought over the stamper. "Hold your arm still." Mirajane stamped a light blue mark on my shoulder, more on the side and about where my hair was cut. I smiled as I thought I saw it shimmer. "Now... about our battle..." Natsu started. I smiled, finally feeling like a member. Grey put his hand on my shoulder, leading me to the open space outside. "I'm all fired up!" Natsu said. "So he's a fire wizard?" I ask, looking up at Grey. "Yes, an air headed Fire wizard to be exact." He replied.

"Let's do this!" Natsu yelled as he began eating fire. "Grey? can you stand through the cold?" I ask and he nods. I leap in the air, the breeze lifting me higher until I was directly above the field. "Winter Blizzard!" I yell as a chilling blizzard passes through and misses Grey.

Grey notices that his clothes are gone once again and he sees them swirling around in the blizzard, same as Natsu. "My clothes!" He yells as he jumps into the blizzard just as I fall to the ground and land on my feet. "Grey! don't go in there!" I yell as I see him swirling around in the blizzard with Natsu. "Winter Yield!" I yelled as the snow stopped swirling and Grey and Natsu was buried under snow. I walked up to Grey and lifted him out of the snow. I said I was strong, didn't I?

Grey shook all the snow off, dazed. "Where's my shirt?!" Grey asked. "I think I ate it... I hate having motion sickness!" Natsu said. "Then how about we take you for a ride?" Grey asked. "Ice make Train!" He said as a train made from Ice appears in front of him. "OH, SHIT!" Natsu screamed as Grey pulled him onto the train and he turned green. "Choo-Choo!" Grey called as he rode in the train with Natsu in the back. I watched Grey ride the train, laughing and Natsu... being sick in the back.

"Grey... I will get my reve-" Natsu said before he threw up in the kitty train again. When they were passing by, I reached down and pulled Natsu off the train, holding him in the air and giving him to a girl with blonde hair and a big chest.

"What?! I don't want him!" A girl yelled, dropping him on the ground. "No way! Your Lucy Heartfilla!" I say cheerfully. "Erza Scarlet and Wendy Marvell too!"

"How do you know us?" Wendy asked. "Are you kidding?! You guys are like my idols!" I say as Natsu throws up in the background.

Wendy giggles and shakes my hand. "We're happy to meet you!" She says. "One question, Azumi. How did you know you had the chosen magic?" Erza asked. "Because... my mom told me before she went into a coma. I say as I swallow my sadness and try to look brave.

Erza put her hand on my shoulder and nodded. "We're going to go on a mission tomorrow, want to join us?" Natsu asked me. "Are you upset with me because of that battle?" I ask. "No, that was all Grey's fault." Natsu said cheerfully. "Well... do you hate me for wielding Winter magic? It's almost like ice magic..." I say and he smiles at me. "No, It's chosen magic, so it's nothing like the crummy magic that Grey uses!" Natsu said, sounding truthfully. "What?!" Grey asked as he parked his kitty ice train in front of them with a pop up vein on the side of his head.

"Your magic always gets in my way! Melting my Ice make magic on purpose!" Grey argued. "Well maybe If you keep your magic to yourself and out of_ my_ way, I probably wouldn't melt it!" Natsu spat as a pop up vein appeared out of nowhere on Natsu's forehead. "Hey, you two better behave in front of the new member..." Erza said calmly, a sparkle in her eye as her look nearly melted the two boys.

Natsu brushed himself off, smiling innocently but his face saying; "Help me!"

Natsu walked away from Grey and hid behind me, a sweat drop appearing on my head. "So about this job? What is it?" I ask and he smiles. "We're going to need you and Wendy for the job." He said.

**To Be Continued...**

**(Fairy Tail does not belong to be, only this version that I wrote)**


	2. Fairy Tail Azumi: Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail Azumi: Chapter 1**

My name is Azumi Kimura, I am 12 years old and I can use Winter Magic. What's Winter Magic you ask? causing blizzards, or anything that has to do with snow. I'm used to the cold so in winter time I don't need a jacket or anything to stay warm. Technically, I can't live a day without eating any cold objects, and only cold objects. But, I'm wicked strong, and that's not even magic, i don't work out or nothing.

I was going to fairy tail after I got dressed. Fairy tail is the guild I've always dreamed of joining to since... well... Since my dad was put in the hospital after my mother died. My dad is in a coma, and I can't wake him up without him losing memories or anything else that might hurt him or me, my only family. I live in an apartment that's close to the guild but I still have to walk a couple blocks, or ride my light blue panda bike there.

My hair is the color of roasted sesame seeds and the length of it is just below my shoulders. I wore a white, sleeveless turtle neck dress that was with a beige pattern of stars across the top. I have brown eyes and my bangs are pulled over to the right side of my face. I slipped on my black and white striped knee-high socks and put on my pink sneakers with white laces. As I was walking out the door, I grabbed my pink headphones with a heart on it and white Ipod, which I stuck it into my right knee-high sock like I always do and open the door to my apartment. I close it behind me and take a deep breath as I unlock my bike from the bike rack.

"Fairy tail, HERE I COME!" I yelled to myself and I rode my bike down the sidewalk. "Fairy tail guild is this way, kid." A boy said. "Oh... thanks I could have gotten lost." I say as I turn my bike around and sees that he wasn't wearing any clothes. "Scuse me, but where are your clothes?" I ask and he freaks out. "Not again!" He yelled. That was when I saw the fairy tail sign stamped on his chest. "Your from Fairy tail?!" I asked as I touched the dark blue mark. "Why? do you have a problem with that?" He asked. When I look up, I see the messy dark hair of Grey Fullbuster!" I say and I freak out. "And who are you? some little fan girl?" Grey asked as he puts his clothes back on. "I've heard of you as an Ice wizard!" I say. "I'm almost the same, but can't control Ice, just snow..." I say as I make a snowflake with my finger and blow it at him, which he catches and turns it into never melting ice. I caught it since Grey was the one that froze it, and because he's my favorite wizard ever.

"Grey? where are you going?" I ask as he begins to walk away. I chain up my bike and run after him. "I'm going to my guild, I know a shortcut. " He said. "I'm coming too, I'm hoping to join today." I say and he just chuckles. "Well then, I guess I'll give you a grand entrance~" He said as they approached the guild.

I stop in front of the guild, took a deep breath and kept walking. Grey slammed open the doors and everyone looks our way. "Attention, This girl wants to join our guild! Where's Gramps?" Grey announced. Everyone watches me as Grey takes me down the row of members. Sure enough, a little man with grey hair jumped off of the bar table and looked up an me with a warm smile on his face. "I'm Gramps, you are?" He asked as he looked up to me. I was three times his size which was very, very small. "My name is Azumi, I'm a Winter Wizard." I said.

Gramps looked at me with a confused look. "A Winter Wizard? What's that?" He asked. I looked back at him, then I forgot to tell him that one Wizard will be chosen to be born with new wizard magic.

"I was a chosen child to have new wizard magic, It's called Winter Magic." I say. "So your using Chosen Magic?" Gramps asked. "Yes, sir..." I say. "AWESOME! Grey, why don't you and Azumi take me on?!" Natsu asked, clearly excited. "Azumi, do you?" Grey asked. "Let's do it!" I say. "Mirajane? Stamp this girl as a Fairy tail member!" Gramps said as Mirajane brought over the stamper. "Hold your arm still." Mirajane stamped a light blue mark on my shoulder, more on the side and about where my hair was cut. I smiled as I thought I saw it shimmer. "Now... about our battle..." Natsu started. I smiled, finally feeling like a member. Grey put his hand on my shoulder, leading me to the open space outside. "I'm all fired up!" Natsu said. "So he's a fire wizard?" I ask, looking up at Grey. "Yes, an air headed Fire wizard to be exact." He replied.

"Let's do this!" Natsu yelled as he began eating fire. "Grey? can you stand through the cold?" I ask and he nods. I leap in the air, the breeze lifting me higher until I was directly above the field. "Winter Blizzard!" I yell as a chilling blizzard passes through and misses Grey.

Grey notices that his clothes are gone once again and he sees them swirling around in the blizzard, same as Natsu. "My clothes!" He yells as he jumps into the blizzard just as I fall to the ground and land on my feet. "Grey! don't go in there!" I yell as I see him swirling around in the blizzard with Natsu. "Winter Yield!" I yelled as the snow stopped swirling and Grey and Natsu was buried under snow. I walked up to Grey and lifted him out of the snow. I said I was strong, didn't I?

Grey shook all the snow off, dazed. "Where's my shirt?!" Grey asked. "I think I ate it... I hate having motion sickness!" Natsu said. "Then how about we take you for a ride?" Grey asked. "Ice make Train!" He said as a train made from Ice appears in front of him. "OH, SHIT!" Natsu screamed as Grey pulled him onto the train and he turned green. "Choo-Choo!" Grey called as he rode in the train with Natsu in the back. I watched Grey ride the train, laughing and Natsu... being sick in the back.

"Grey... I will get my reve-" Natsu said before he threw up in the kitty train again. When they were passing by, I reached down and pulled Natsu off the train, holding him in the air and giving him to a girl with blonde hair and a big chest.

"What?! I don't want him!" A girl yelled, dropping him on the ground. "No way! Your Lucy Heartfilla!" I say cheerfully. "Erza Scarlet and Wendy Marvell too!"

"How do you know us?" Wendy asked. "Are you kidding?! You guys are like my idols!" I say as Natsu throws up in the background.

Wendy giggles and shakes my hand. "We're happy to meet you!" She says. "One question, Azumi. How did you know you had the chosen magic?" Erza asked. "Because... my mom told me before she went into a coma. I say as I swallow my sadness and try to look brave.

Erza put her hand on my shoulder and nodded. "We're going to go on a mission tomorrow, want to join us?" Natsu asked me. "Are you upset with me because of that battle?" I ask. "No, that was all Grey's fault." Natsu said cheerfully. "Well... do you hate me for wielding Winter magic? It's almost like ice magic..." I say and he smiles at me. "No, It's chosen magic, so it's nothing like the crummy magic that Grey uses!" Natsu said, sounding truthfully. "What?!" Grey asked as he parked his kitty ice train in front of them with a pop up vein on the side of his head.

"Your magic always gets in my way! Melting my Ice make magic on purpose!" Grey argued. "Well maybe If you keep your magic to yourself and out of_ my_ way, I probably wouldn't melt it!" Natsu spat as a pop up vein appeared out of nowhere on Natsu's forehead. "Hey, you two better behave in front of the new member..." Erza said calmly, a sparkle in her eye as her look nearly melted the two boys.

Natsu brushed himself off, smiling innocently but his face saying; "Help me!"

Natsu walked away from Grey and hid behind me, a sweat drop appearing on my head. "So about this job? What is it?" I ask and he smiles. "We're going to need you and Wendy for the job." He said.

**To Be Continued...**

**(Fairy Tail does not belong to be, only this version that I wrote)**


	3. Fairy Tail Azumi: Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail Azumi: Chapter 3**

I woke up in my apartment, the cold temperature felt good on my warm skin from yesterday. Yesterday was the day that I got into the guild, Fairy tail. I sat in my living room, the coldest part of my house. I sat right in the center, trying to absorb the cold for the day. I would have to meditate there for 30 minutes each day to last me the whole day.

I didn't own anything in my house, I almost slept on an ice cube since it was a bed with a temperature turned down to the coldest it got. The only thing I could really call my own, was a stuffed Polar bear that stayed cold no matter what. I called him Blackberry because of his black nose, BB for short. Did I really need the cold? No. Would I get grumpy if I didn't do this? Yes.

I heard something and opened one eye. I looked around the room, not loosing my concentration. Once I saw that no one was there, I closed my eye and began to meditate again.

I was clearing my mind and absorbing the cold air. I imagined myself it a winter wonderland, somewhere that I could be cold all the time. Snow falling gently onto my shoulders, wrapping myself in a gentle blanket of powdery white...

"Azumi!" I heard Natsu yell as he came into my apartment. I snapped out of my thoughts and back into reality. He startled me so I fell over and ruined my meditation. "Close the door when you come in, I was trying to meditate." I say as I sit cross legged on the floor, re-absorbing the last two minutes of my daily exercise. "Meditating? really? Look, we need to go so let's go!" Natsu said impatient as he came up to me and poked my cheek. When he was about to do it again, I grabbed his finger and flipped him over my head. Grey came in four seconds later and sighed as he saw Natsu thrown against the wall and me sitting in the center of my floor. "You coming?" He asked. "Yeah..." I said as I tried to stay longer but Grey picked me up and lifted me onto his left shoulder. "Let's go Natsu! everyone's waiting outside." Grey said as I ducked under the door and Natsu grumpily following us. He closed the door behind us and we all saw the other two, Wendy and Erza waiting for us. Behind Erza was a bunch of her stuff just like yesterday. Grey lifted me off his shoulders and placed me on the wheelbarrow of luggage. "Should we go?" Erza asked. "Yes." Natsu said. "But we should take a train."

* * *

"Looks like this is the place..." Natsu said as they knock on the door to a large white building with black feathers swirling around the name of the shop: **Clothing Wings**. That's probably what the feathers were for. A man with wavy pink hair and yellow eyes answered the door. He was wearing a white robe with a red dragon on it. His name tag said: Pablo Jin. "Are you the fairy tail people that are coming to find the Psycho?" He asked, his voice British and shrill. He had a smile on his face with a gold canine tooth. We all showed him our marks, everyone here had them on our shoulders, but Grey had his on the right side of his chest.

"Excellent! Now where are the little girls here to model with us? we already have four so far." Pablo said. Wendy stepped forward and I jumped down from the luggage wheelbarrow, fixing my headphones that were on my ears but no music was turned on. "What cute little girls!" He said as he clapped his hands together. My eyebrow twitched. _Little_ girls?

I grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him down to look into my eyes. "Don't call me a little girl, if you know what's good for you." I said and let go. My hand frosted his collar from where I grabbed him and he stood back up, blushing and clapped his hands together. "Fantastic, That really was fiery and cute!" He said as he took me and Wendy by the hands. "Come along, little girls!~Nya!" He said creepily. Erza took her luggage cart and hid it among the trees while Grey and Natsu started to go inside.

Pablo took us to the dressing room, where we found about eight rows of dresses and clothes. Wendy's eyes lit up as she rushed to see all the, "Pretty," clothes. There were four other girls there, waiting. Pablo pushed me forward and picked out my outfit. He did the same to all of the other girls. Trust me, this dress will be the death of me.

* * *

Natsu and Erza looked around the studio while Grey looked through the crowd. Pablo walked out, dancing around and prancing on the stage until he stopped at the end of the runway. "Welcome to the little girl fashion show, we hope you enjoy all of the clothes we have in stock right now so please buy them for your children. We also have Halloween costumes for all ages under 15 years old." He said. "Let's bring out the little girls!" Then he jumped off the stage and landed in a directors chair.

Grey turned around to see the stage and Azumi walked out, wearing some kind of pink poofy queen's dress. Grey bit his lip, snickering as someone pushed her forward and she walked down the runway. She was blushing and playing with her fingers, waving her lollipop wand. She looked like the queen of candy land, and because of her height, She looked super cute. She didn't look nervous, not at all. She just looked ready to kill Natsu.

* * *

Seriously?! A candy land dress? I turned, almost tripping on my dress and walked back down the runway. Once I was out of sight, I tossed my Lollipop wand behind he and it shattered when it hit the wall. Natsu and Erza walked backstage and I saw them turn around the corner. "Natsu!" I yelled as I ran at him. Natsu spun around, laughter ringing in my ears as he fell on the floor, tears welling up in his eyes. "Oh my GOD!" He laughed as he held his stomach. "This is priceless!" He laughed again as he sat up and looked at me. "Are you done?" I ask him as he touches the tiny crown pinned on my headphones. I didn't take off my socks or headphones because they were my favorite parts of my everyday outfit.

"Look what they made me wear!" I yell at him, gesturing to the poofy dress. "I know! I could die from laughing so hard!" He said, laughing a little bit more. He brushed a tear away from his eye and my cheeks turned as red as my lips, which they coated with cherry red lipstick. "You better watch your back because I'm going to get my revenge!" I yell at him. "Sorry, I can't take you seriously when your dressed like that." He says as he points to the candy symbol on the front. I grab his finger and throws him over my head, landing right behind me. Erza just watched me walk away when a guy told me what to put on. I liked this costume, It made me smile.

Wendy was next and I decided to watch her go down the runway before I put on my costume. She was wearing a little sailor's dress and hat with her long, dark hair tied in two side braids. She walked down the runway, shaking and blushing as she slowly struck a pose, putting her finger on her chin like she was hushing a baby.

There were people saying, "Aww..." I said, the manger guy, Pablo should get a better job. I rushed away to change into my costume, I was totally going to wow them as I tossed the crown carelessly on the ground.

**To Be Continued...**

**(Fairy Tail does not belong to me, only this version that I wrote)**


	4. Fairy Tail Azumi Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail: Chapter 4**

**** Grey saw two suspicious men that worked here, they were watching the girls instead of working. He guessed they were janitors. Erza and Natsu met Grey on the side from the crowd. "I think I discovered who the Psycho man is." Erza said. "Who is it?" Natsu asked. "Take a guess... It's Pablo." She replied. "Now that you mention that, he does seem a little strange, big time." Grey said. Just then, Grey saw Azumi come into view, wearing some kind of badass devil costume. She had a robotic devil's tail that swayed back and forth, same with the black wings, that curved around her shoulders, they just didn't move. Sho wore a black and red checkered School girl skirt with black lace on the bottom. She had a black rime stone belt with black ribbon hanging from it, two golden bells hanging from the ends. She wore a plain red shirt with no sleeves and a black choker around her neck. She still had her black and white striped socks but her shoes were black sneakers with white laces. Her headphones were still on her head but black wings were attached to the sides. Her hair was up in two pigtails, which reached to her chin, since her hair is usually right below her shoulders.

They all had their mouths agape as she walked down the runway.

* * *

I stopped at the edge of the runway, looking sneaky as I smiled, showing teeth and I made a peace sign with my fingers next to my ear. I looked at Grey, winking and Pablo jumped out of his chair, clapping. I took a step back as he jumped onto the runway also. "Bravo, bravo! You were amazing!" He yelled as tears of joy flowed down both sides of his face. "We should go now." Grey said to them as he ran up to them and jumped between me and Pablo, who was reaching out to me. "Get away from her you Psychopath!" Grey said to him as he flicked Pablo's hand away.

Pablo snickered, a look of crazy entering his eyes. He jumped backward, a deck of cards in his hands. "Good with card magic..." Natsu said as Wendy caught up to them, wearing her sailors outfit. Pablo threw two cards into the crowd, smoke rising up from the ground. Erza saw him run out the doors, leaving everyone coughing in the smoke. The smoke cleared, leaving the doors wide open. The crowd was still sitting, confused on what they just witnessed. "Come on!" Grey yelled to us as he ran out the door. I was about to follow but I looked at the crowd. I smiled slyly, and flipped the finger on them. I said nothing as I walked out the door, showing them the middle finger until I got through the doors. I ran up to Grey who was right behind Pablo until he phased out and appeared on a telephone pole.

"I just posted that request to get you all here for a message." He said. "How did you know that we would be coming?" Erza asked. "You friends with two little girls, I knew you guys would do the request just like that." He said as he shrugged his shoulders. "The real question is..." He started before he leaned forward. "Someone's after you, Azumi... They want your chosen magic..." Pablo said, snickering.

_"Someone's coming after you, Azumi..." _His voice said, echoing in my mind. "Ice Make Cage!" Grey shouted, Ice forming all around Pablo. Pablo thrust a card into the air and teleported himself there, snatching the card from in air. He pulled off his robe, for underneath was a magician uniform. When he landed on the ground, He put on a top hat with a red rose pinned on it. "Adios, amigos..." He said as he turned into cards and they all disappeared.

I looked around, worried if someone would come after me right now, Instead, I feel someone's hand on my shoulder. I look up. _"Grey..."_

"Let's go back to the guild, we should never have come, Natsu." He said. "First we have to change..." Wendy said. "Hey... Come to think of it... Where did Happy run off to?" Natsu asked.

* * *

"So there is a psycho out there!" Lucy wailed. "So? He only watches little girls." Happy said. "Then let me go find Wendy!" Carla yelled. "Wendy told you that she wanted to go on a Carla-Free trip." Happy said.

"But why?!" Carla asked impatiently. "She said something about you nagging a lot." Happy said. "I don't nag!" Carla said. "Lucy, your hunching your back, sit up." Carla said.

* * *

"Whatever they're doing, Lucy might be with them." Natsu pointed out Ten seconds later. I looked around once more until Grey picked me up again and put me on his shoulder. "I'll get my luggage." Erza said as she walked away, her scarlet hair waving back and forth with every step. "The day is young, let's go get something to eat." Grey said. "Um... grey? me and Wendy are still in Halloween costumes." I say. "Oh, then we eat after you girls go change." Grey said as he put me down and I ran back to the wicked store with Wendy.

When we came back, they were all waiting for us outside the store. "I'll pay for our food." Erza said. "Thank you, Erza!" Wendy said as we started to go to a nice place that had nearly every food in town. When we were given our menus, I flipped all the way to the back and saw all of the ice creams. I ordered a nice sundae that was as long as my shoulder to other shoulder and an ice cold glass of water.

Once the servant came and set my sundae on the table, I'm pretty sure that I made kitten eyes at the size of all the scoops in the sundae.

"Your really going to eat that? Why don't you eat something real, take a bite of my hamburger." Natsu said as he held it out to me and I shook my head no. "Sorry, Natsu, I-" I started before Natsu ripped off a piece and shoved it into my mouth. Almost automatically, I turned away from them all and spit of out. It was really hot in my mouth, almost burning off my chilled taste buds. I snatched my glass of cold water and gulped it down, re-cooling my mouth.

When I put my glass down, the four of them were staring at me. I sighed and leaned back against my chair. "Like I was trying to say to Natsu... I can't eat anything hot..." I admitted. "Why not?" Erza asked, slapping Natsu in the face. "It's part of having chosen magic, I guess... That's why I was meditating in my apartment, because I can't last more than three days without absorbing the cold. I can only eat cold things and... Mom said when I was just a newborn, I was born with a snowflake-shaped birthmark on my head but it disappeared an hour after I was born. That's why she said I had chosen magic, because she never saw anything like it..." I say as I pick up my spoon and eat some ice cream to try and cool down my throat.

After we were all finished, Erza payed the waiter in a way that I can't really say in this chapter unless Erza kills me. We headed back to the guild and this time, Me and Wendy got to pick the next job, but only for Natsu.

_Need a fire wizard to help keep the coals burning on our train_

_Please send us a fire wizard, not an earth user like you did last_

_time. From The Conductor 500 jewel._

"WHAT?!" I have to go on this job?!" Natsu nearly shouted when he saw it. "You made us model for a psycho!" I yelled at him. "But I hate transportation!" He yelled. "I'll be with you, Natsu." Happy said as he tried to raise Natsu's spirit. "You need to do it, Natsu." Lucy said. "Like Azumi said, you made her and Wendy model for a psychopath!" Lucy said. I started tearing up and crying. "Natsu! You made Azumi cry so you better do the job!" Grey yelled at him. "Fine! I'll do it!" Natsu complained as he grabbed the request and stomped away. A few moments later, I stopped crying and chuckled. "Master fake crier..." I chuckled.

**To Be Continued...**

**(Fairy Tail does not belong to me, only this version that I wrote)**


	5. Fairy Tail Azumi Chapter 5

**Fairy Tail Azumi: Chapter 5**

_ "Someone's coming after you, Azumi... "_ That voice said, which kept ringing throughout my mind. I woke up with a jolt. I was in my cold bed, BB, my polar bear sitting next to me under the quilt I got for Christmas. I stepped out of bed and walked into the living room of my apartment. I took a look out the window and saw that the moon was still up, but the beauty of Dawn was cracking through the sheet of night.

"Too early to go to the guild." I say as I look at the clock on the wall, 3:00 AM. I took a deep breath and sat in my spot on the floor. Inhaling, exhaling... Clearing my mind... My cleared, blank mind crackled with the beautiful sound of frost forming.

I woke up in my meditation position, and looked at the clock. It said, 8:56. I've been sleeping in my meditation position for over five hours! I breathed in deeply, It felt good, I had a nice clear mind and ready to start the day. I left my house, closing and locking the door behind me. I didn't see Grey but I saw Natsu, walking down the path with a glum face. "Hi, Natsu!" I greeted him. He looked up, a look of question on his face as I ran down to him. "What are you doing?" I ask as I see him dragging a small bag behind him. "Natsu's going on the job you gave him." Happy said as he poked his head out from behind Natsu. "So you decided to keep your end of the bargain?" I ask, one eyebrow raised and hands on my hips. "What bargain?! I'm only going because you started crying!" Natsu yelled at me. "Now that you mention it, that's right~" I said, snickering.

"Natsu, we should go." Happy said. "Fine..." Natsu said as he turned to leave. Happy gave me a thumbs up as he puffed up his cheeks like he was about to start laughing. I winked and shot him a thumbs up too as they disappeared around a building. I hummed happily as I skipped to the guild.

It was a longer walk as I took the shortcut, probably because I wasn't talking to anyone. When I got there, everyone was laughing and drinking beer, as usual. I spotted Wendy with a white cat sitting down in a chair and eating cookies with tea. "Hey, Wendy!" I called as I ran over to her table. "Azumi! Nice to see you again today!" Wendy said. "This is only your third day at Fairy tail, correct?" The cat said. "Who are you?" I asked. "Carla, you are Azumi? Wendy's told me so much about you." She said. "R-really?" I asked as I rubbed the back of my head with my hand.

"Hey, Azumi!" Grey said as he waved his hand to me like he was calling me over. I ran over to him, jolly faced and wide-eyed. Beside him was a man that was taller than him and had white hair. He had huge muscles and blue eyes. He shook my hand, which was twice the size of mine so I just shook three of his fingers. "I'm Elfman!" He said, his voice louder than Natsu's. Mirajane came over and took Elfman's hand. "I'm Mirajane, Elfman's sister." She said.

Gramps stood on the bar table, clearing his throat for some attention. "Today is Azumi's third day at Fairy tail! Beer is on the house today!" Gramps said. "Except for you, Cana." He pointed to a girl with a two piece outfit, a blue top and orange short shorts. She had dark hair and in her hands were two gallons of beer. Her fairy tail mark was on her hip and she finished drinking the first gallon of beer. When she was done, she tossed the barrel behind her and peeled open the second.

I smiled, nothing could destroy the fact how happy I was feeling.

Just then, four men in black suits and sunglasses strolled in. "AHEM!" The first guy said, everyone turning to look at him. "We are agents from the all girl's orphanage." He said. I spoke too soon. "Which one of you is Azumi Kimura?" The second guy asked. I slowly raised my hand and walked towards them.

"Azumi Kimura, you need to come with us, pack your stuff and prepare to leave." The fourth guy said. "Why?" I asked, suspicious. "Your mother has passed away last night, your father is already dead and you have no older siblings to take care of you, correct? Plus, we had word that your living alone in a frozen house without adult supervision!" The first guy said.

I froze almost instantly, tears starting to form in my eyes. "My mom... is dead?" I ask, my tears gathering at my chin and dripping to the ground. "It is important that you come with us immediately." The third guy said as the first guy came towards me and I backed up, tripping over my feet and falling on the ground.

He grabbed my arm and yanked me up. I pulled him back with my strength but somehow he was stronger than me and he started to drag me out the door. "No! Gramps, don't let them take me! Mirajane! Erza! Grey!" I yell as the man was getting closer to the door. "Hey, you!" I heard someone yell.

When I looked up, Grey pushed himself between me and the man, causing me to fall back on the ground. "You can't take her away! I'm her older brother!" Grey yelled in the man's face. A look of surprise crossed everyone's face, especially mine. "Impossible! Her mother's profile said that she had one child. "I'm from my dad's side!" Grey said. "How old are you?" The man asked. "I'm 18 years old, almost 19." He said. The man smirked, pulling down his sunglasses. "Your her sister?" Then how come you don't look like it?" He asked. "I was born when my father married another woman. She died and my father married her mother, who had her that looked like her." Grey lied. I was in shock when I heard all this. I knew he was lying, but he was also standing up for me...

_"Someone's coming after you, Azumi..."_ I heard in my head. Was the orphanage after me? Was my mom really dead and these four guys are fakes? "Is it true this girl has her own apartment?" The second man asked. "Yes, but we don't live very far apart and I got her an apartment because she needs to stay in a cold area." Grey said. "Why is that?" The third man asked. "That information doesn't need to be shared." Grey simply replied. The four men snickered, all looking at me. "You got lucky, kid. But we'll be back and that's a promise." The fourth man said. "Us gentlemen don't break promises..." He said as they took another look at Grey and walked through the doors.

When we were sure that they left, Grey knelt down beside me and I jumped on him, wrapping both arms around his neck and crying in his shoulder. He looked surprise as he took a few seconds to process what I was doing. He stood up, and started hugging me back. "This is clearly a strange day at Fairy tail so far..." I said as my crying died down.

Grey put me down on a chair and started leaving. "Thank you, brother Grey..." I said as he stops in his tracks. I could tell he was smiling before he kept walking. _"Was my kind mother really dead?"_ I think. Just then, Lucy and Erza ran over to me. Wendy and Carla too.

"Azumi! Are you alright? The way those men grabbed you were so forcefully!" Lucy said. I nodded, looking down at my hands, which were balled into white fists on my lap. I started crying again as the images of my mother flew through my mind like revenge. Just as the few tears streamed down my face, Erza hugged me close and tight. Lucy added herself to the hug and so did Wendy. Carla hopped onto my shoulder and patted me on the back of my head.

"I'm fine, I just need to go to the hospital to see if it's really true..." I said as Grey approached me. "I'll come too." He said as he takes me by the hand and walks me outside. my face was red and so were my eyes. _"Winter Slush..."_ I thought as my hair lifted and fell back down, making my eyes and face feel and look normal. Grey chuckled and we walked past the train tracks.

* * *

"I am sorry... she did pass last night." The doctor said. My hopes died inside of me and my face fell. "Hey." Grey said as he knelt down next to me and lifted my chin up to look him dead in the eyes. "Why don't we go check on Natsu?" He asked.

* * *

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Natsu yelled at us as we watched him go by. "Popcorn?" Grey asked me as he held out a cup of the popcorn. "Don't mind if I do." I say as I took a few pieces and tossed them into my mouth. "BASTARDS!" Natsu yelled as he turned green the next time he passed us.

**To Be Continued...**

**(Fairy Tail does not belong to me, only this version that I wrote)**


	6. Fairy Tail Azumi Chapter 6

**Fairy Tail: Chapter 6**

I came home from watching Natsu and his train job and fell in my bed. I curled up in a ball like a dog would and turned the bed down to below zero degrees. I put BB under my arm and tucked my pillow under my head. My eyes started to drool heavily over my eyes and I was just going to sleep when I heard a crash in my apartment. Did I lock the doors when I came in? and did I even shut the doors?

I got up and walked slowly in a battle stance around the corner and jumped into the open living room. I flicked on a light, prepared to use my magic on anyone that came in. I slid over to the door and kicked it closed with my foot, looking around nervously. I heard a whine in the back of my living room, behind my couch and my whole body jumped. I heard yelping and side stepped to the couch, extra cautious. I grabbed the side of the couch and... Swoosh! Lifted it up with one hand, all 67 pounds of fluff and wood. I almost dropped the couch in shock. There, right before my feet, was the most adorable thing I've seen in all my life. I put the couch down behind me and looked back to it.

There was a small white puppy with the biggest brown eyes I've ever seen. It looked up at me, and shook itself off. I fell to my knees, completely helpless with adorableness. It wagged it's tail and waddled over to me. He sniffed my hand and jumped up on my lap. I was completely confused. Where did he come from? Was he lost? How old is he? These thoughts were swirling around in my head and he looked about a month old.

He looked fine with the cold, probably because he had fur. He was perfect, and he fell asleep on my lap. I cuddled him and picked him up. "Do you want to stay here?" I ask. He barks and licks my face. "Ok..." I say happily and bring him into my room. I turn the bed up a little higher from zero, about 50 degrees and I curl up like I curled up before, but this time, The puppy was right next to me, snuggling under the quilt. "You should have a name... I say as I look at him. "How about Frosty?" I ask him. He nuzzles up against me and I wrap my arm around him. "Frosty the snow dog, was a very white puppy, I loved him so, faster than the wind could blow, and that's what made me happy..." I whisper to him as I fall asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, Frosty was still there, licking my chin. I cuddled him and got up with him at my heels. We walked to the kitchen and I got breakfast, Ice cream, I gave him the vanilla flavor.

Afterwords, I got into the shower and then brushed my teeth.

I left my house, seeing Grey again, but this time he was talking to a boy. "Have you seen my dog, rocky?" He asked. Then he held up a picture. My heart sank. It was Frosty on that picture. "Have you seen Rocky?" The boy asked me. "No, not that I know of." I lied. "Call this number if he turns up, please." The boy said as he rushed off. Grey saw me and I froze up. "You know something, don't you?" Grey asked. "N-no..." I said.

He stood up and stared at me a bit. "Do the right thing." Grey said as he walked into the shortcut. I ran back inside and saw Frosty run around, but when he saw me, he ran and jumped at me. I picked him up and knelt down. "I'm so sorry!" I cry into his fur as I bundle him up and sit on the couch.

I just want Him to be happy, and I've been living alone all my life, with my dead father and my mom in a coma, but now their both dead and I have no siblings.

"I'm not going anywhere today..." I say to him and he licks my tears away. I smile and put him down. I realized my song ended on my Ipod and clicked the song, "Ordinary Girl." I tapped my feet to the song and Frosty sniffed my headphones. I took the headphones off and put them on Frosty. He looked around, surprised and then realized that the music came from the strange head equipment. I laughed and he shook his head until her headphones fell off.

"Your a silly dog, aren't you?" I ask him. He barked and wagged his tail. Suddenly, I felt hungry and got up. "Are you hungry, Frost?" I ask. He barked and I got up to get more ice cream. "I'm going to have to return him to his owner soon... before we get even more attached to each other. I just want him to be happy but... I need to be happy too..." I think as I come back inside with a bowl of vanilla ice cream and a bigger bowl of strawberry with hot fudge drizzled on the top. Whip cream was swirled around it in a smiley face and a cherry was it's nose.

I remember my first pet as I sat down next to Frosty. It was a turtle named Speedy. He was faster than any other turtle I've seen before. but... when I was playing outside our family house a long time ago, he wasn't fast enough and was crushed by a car. I quickly shook off my memory and looked back at Frost. He was nibbling the ice cream with his little lips and tongue. I figured that since his teeth didn't come in yet, he should be eating milk but ice cream is like milk, right? especially vanilla.

My second pet was a cat named Saidee. She was my best friend and we got her at the pound when she was 8 years old. She was 12 by the time we found her dead in the basement next to her favorite toy, a mouse that squeaked when she squeezed it.

All of my pets ended up dieing... I look at Frosty and I remember that she was my pet.

I get up after he was done eating and pick him up. "I'm so sorry, Frosty... I need to bring you back home." I say and I heard him say something... was it, "no?" "Sorry, did you say something?" I ask. there was a few seconds before he shook himself out. "Yes, I said, no, don't take me home." He said in a cute voice. "Aleeee! A talking dog!" I yell. "Correction, I'm a puppy, thank you very much!" Frosty said as I put him back down on the couch and pace back and forth. "This can't be happening!" I say as I hold my head in confusion.

"My master, Tony doesn't even know I'm there. I'm in a litter of nine puppies my age so by tomorrow, he'll forget about me." He said. "Is there a reason you don't want to go home?" I ask. "Yes, It's because my mom and siblings are so mean to me, while you are very nice!" He said as he wagged his tail. "What about Tony?" I ask. "He gets us all mixed up, plus I'm the smallest pup in the clique." He says. "Are you the only one that can talk?" I ask. "I think so... I haven't heard my other siblings talk to Tony." He said.

"Plus, you want me to be happy, right?" He asks. "Yes, of course I do!" I say. "Then please let me stay here!" He pleads. "I can give you company while your at home and won't destroy the house while your gone." He said. "Well... Okay, I guess that would be fine with me..." I say as I began to eat my ice cream. "You won't take be back, will you?" He asks. "I promise, Frosty." I say as I took another bite of my lunch. "But what will you do while I'm gone?" I ask. "I can turn on the TV by myself, I could probably watch animal planet." He said and flicked the TV on.

"Well... Alright then, I will, so consider this your new home!" I say. "Great! also, I think the cold is soothing, so don't keep your bed warm just for me." He said as he rubbed himself against the wall. The frost on the wall was starting to melt. "Winter Blanket!" I yelled as a sheet of frost covered the walls again. "So your an Ice wizard?" He asks. "I'm a Winter Wizard, It's chosen magic so you've probably never seen it before." I say. "I haven't seen anything like it!" Frosty said as he jumped off the couch and slid down the wall, which was a slide at the bottom.

"Hey, I'm going back to the guild, wanna come meet everyone?" I ask. "No! What if Tony sees me?!" He almost yells. "Well... maybe I'll bring my friends over sometime to meet you." I say. "I would like that." He said. "Well, I'm leaving." I saw as I open the door and closed it behind me.

**To Be Continued...**

**(Fairy Tail does not belong to me, only this version that I wrote)**


	7. Fairy Tail Azumi Chapter 7

**Fairy Tail: Chapter 7**

I reach fairy tail, still thinking about Frosty, the puppy I befriended. Grey waited on the stairs, a blue-haired girl looming over him, looking all lovey dovey. I change the song on my Ipod to, Bad girl by Girls Loves Shoes. I walked up to them, the blue haired girl seeing me first and ran over to me. "Your trying to steal away Juvia's Grey-Chan!" She yelled at me. "Juvia! That is my sister, back off!" Grey said.

I smiled, Natsu sneaking up behind me. I spun around and dodged him as he tried to scare me. He fell forward and hit the ground. "Aww, man!" He said. "I'm not trying to steal away Grey, have you seen how young I am?" I ask. Juvia, who was the crazy blue haired girl, backed off as Grey pushed her away.

I blushed as soon as he did. "Um... Grey? Your clothes." I say as I look away. "SHIT!" He yells as he spins around and shoves his clothes back on. I laugh sarcastically with a sweat drop on the back of my head. "That's my brother..." I say. "Brother? Well, Juvia apologizes for jumping to conclusions." She said. I nod slowly and turn to Grey. "Why do you look so glum?" I ask. "Elfman just dropped out of the team..." He simply said. "Team? for what?" I ask. He stands up and looks down on me. "The Grand Magic Games. Me, Lucy, Natsu, Erza and Elfman where in that competition but now that Elfman dropped out, we can't enter this year..." Grey said. "When is the Grand Magic games?" I ask. "In four days..."

I gasp but then brush myself off. "Grey, I would like to try out for the Grand Magic Games!" I say and his eyes almost shrink. "But..." He starts and measures me to him. "You are half my size!" Grey says as he starts to laugh. I punch him in the gut and he falls over on the ground. "I'm not little, get that through your frosted-over head." I say. "Well, the only way to get into the team is to battle all of the teammates of our team so far. Today is Natsu, tomorrow is me, the next day is Lucy and finally, Erza." He said. "Did you say my name?" Erza asked as she appeared behind Grey in a flash. "Eh! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Grey yelled at her. A shimmer like light on glass shone in her eyes and she walked away.

"I-I'll do it." I said. Erza stopped short and came back to us. "You realize that the Grand Magic Games could seriously hurt a little girl like you, right?" Erza asked. My eyes flickered and I pulled Erza's shirt collar down so we were eye level. "Don't call me little!" I say calmly but seriously at her. A few seconds passed before she smiled and slipped out of my grip on her collar. "I'll be looking forward to our battle." She said and almost faded away into the crowd.

I watched her until she wasn't in my sight anymore and Grey came up to me, without his clothes. "Grey, put some pants on." I say as I walk into the guild. "Juvia is confused, Juvia would like to know why you loose your clothes so easily." I heard Juvia say as she blushed. I finally find Natsu eating fire... I stare at him, wide eyed as he swallowed and I thought I saw him get stronger. He sees me and stands up.

"Erza told me that you wanted to join the team! So we going to battle or what?" He asked firefly. "Of course, let's get started!" I say as I ball my fists and smile at him. Grey holds me up in the air while coming out of nowhere with the lovestruck Juvia behind him. "We have a new volunteer for the Grand Magic Games!" He yelled as everyone cheers and floods into the back. There was a huge wide open area there about the size of a football field and it was in a two foot deep crater with rocks and water in it to make it seem more challenging. I smiled. This was going to get interesting. I jumped off of Grey's shoulder and landed on Natsu's head to jump off again and land in the arena for six front handsprings in a row.

"Hey! Nobody jumps on my head!" Natsu yelled as he failed doing a front handspring. I snickered, making a cute face but also teasing him.

"You know this is the Grand Magic Games, so I'm not backing down!" Natsu said. "Me neither!" I say to him. "Also, remember when you said that you were doing the train job because I was crying?" I ask. "Eh? Yes..." Natsu said as he started remembering the horrible moments on that train. "Those were fake tears!" I laugh. "YOU BASTARD!" Natsu shouted as his throat burned with fire and four pop up veins showed up on his head. "Ready? Begin!" Elfman called as he shook the purple flag with a white fairy tail mark on it.

Natsu charged forward, fiery fists flying. For some reason, and an excellent reason, I was swift and dodged every single one. But I caught one of his fists and threw him in the air. "Winter Whale!" I yell as a few moments go by before a sky whale completely made out of snow charged at Natsu in the sky. Natsu aimed a roar of the fire dragon at the whale and the whole thing blew up in bits of snow. "Now I'm really playing the game!" Natsu yelled as he started eating his own fire. I sat down and meditated, feeling every drop of snow touch me and bring me strength. "Oam..." I said softly. I heard Natsu coming close and he just jumped in the air when I sprang up and headbutted him in the gut.

Natsu fell to the ground, all twitching with dizzy eyes. "Natsu is down for the count! That means that-" "NATSU LOST TO A 12 YEAR OLD GIRL!" Grey yelled, interrupting Elfman and still yelling into the microphone that suddenly appeared. "Bastard! Don't rub it in!" Natsu yelled as he jumped at Grey, punching and kicking until both of them were torn apart by Erza. "Stay calm you two, I'm trying to keep the quiet around here." She said.

The day was just about over and I was just leaving when I saw that boy again, the one who was looking for Frosty. I walked up to him and was about to ask him about the dog when I saw the flyer that read: Bake sale. "What happened to the missing puppy?" I asked him. "What missing puppy? I have eight pups, how many did I loose?" He asked. His name was Tony. "Never mind, I confused you with someone else." I said. _"He forgot about Frosty! I can keep him!"_ I think to myself as I start tearing down all of his lost dog flyers and ran home.

"Frosty!" I start as I burst into the house. When I get inside, he was worn out and sleeping on the couch, the TV still on and a bag of dog treats next to him. Then I started wondering how he got the dog treats. Oh well, at least my life was going as planned, perfect and amazing.

**To Be Continued...**

**(Fairy Tail does not belong to me, only this version that I wrote)**


	8. Fairy Tail Azumi Chapter 8 part 1

**Fairy Tail Azumi: Chapter 8**

_(P.S. I found out I was spelling Gray wrong, I'm going to spell it like this from now on: Gray)_

I woke up in my room in the morning, remembering that I had to battle Gray for the open spot for the Grand Magic games. Frosty was laying down next to me, kicking his little white fluffy foot in the air. I smiled, forgetting about the guild and curled up next to Frosty. I heard a knock at the door and Frosty got up, lifting his head. I opened one eye and climbed out of bed, Frosty barking like crazy. "Frosty! Chill, dog!" I say to him. "Don't answer that door! I smell something bad!" He barks and stops to sniff the air. "Oh, please. There is no one bad, probably just Gray." I said as I unlock the door.

As I open it, I could barely see anything when a bag came over my head and I was plunged into darkness. I heard muffled barking too as I felt someone running with me. "HELP!" I screamed. I heard something slam against the bag I was a strong girl and pretended that they knocked me out. "Leave the dog in there, but make sure it won't make any noise. The A.W.P doesn't need another prisoner..." He said and I think they threw me in the back of the truck. _"Someone's coming after you, Azumi..."_ Pablo's voice rang in my ears.

"GRAY!" I yelled as the truck started to drive away.

* * *

Gray jerked upward in the guild. "What's wrong, Gray-Chan?" Wendy asked as she took a bite into her pancake. "I just felt something weird... And Azumi hasn't showed up today either..." He said and stood up. "I'm going to go check on her." Wendy, Lucy, Erza and Natsu got up too, along with Happy and Carla. "We're coming too." They all said at once.

Natsu was the first one to get there, followed by Gray. The door was wide open and inside was a track of muddy footprints. "What the hell?!" Gray yelled. "Hello?! Azumi-Chan?!" someone yelled. "Is there someone in here?" Lucy asked. "Down here! In the small potato sack!" The little voice yelled. Erza saw it and pulled it open, a puppy's head popping out and shook himself off. "DOG!" Happy yelled and clawed Natsu's face to try and get as high as possible. "Who are you? What are you doing here in Azumi's house?" Erza asked. "I'm her dog, my name is Frosty." He said sadly. "Who did this to you?" Wendy asked as Carla sat on her shoulder. "There was six men here and they just broke in the moment we woke up. They snatched up Azumi and stuffed me in this bag..." Frosty explained. "Where did they go? Where are they now?!" Gray yelled at him. "They said something about the A.W.P but I don't know what that is." Frosty said.

"I do." Erza said as she stood up. "Erza... where is it?" Wendy asked. "A.W.P stands for; Action Wizard Prison. They're located in the middle of the Sealess ocean." Erza explained. "Sealess ocean? I've heard about that before." Lucy said. "Then let's go." Gray said as he ran out the door. "Wait! Take me with you!" Frosty yelled. Lucy stopped short and scooped up Frosty. She opened her bag and put him inside, then ran to catch up with everyone else.

* * *

I woke up in a dim area with a mildew smell in the air. I sneezed and looked around. I was in a jail cell with a dark hallway leading down the room. I feel something heavy on my hands and when I look down I can see some kind of metal spheres on my hands. I tried to open my hand and I was so close to breaking through them when they sealed shut again. Not even my strength could break through the metal, it seemed like there was a magic field protecting the spheres so I couldn't break out.

Just then, there was a light that flashed on and I put up one of my arms to protect my eyes from the light. I heard footsteps clanging on the metal flooring and I squinted through the light to see a man's face. It was oval shaped and he had a pointed nose. He had a hint of red in his green eyes and wore a dark grey tux. "This is the girl? She seems awfully young." The man said as he walked in front of my cell.

I jumped at the bars of the cell, the Spheres going right through like a slip of paper and punched at the man. "Just let me go, Dracula! My friend will find you no matter what!" I yell in his face and he starts to laugh. "We're in the middle of the Sealess ocean. No one can find us here." He said. Just then I remembered Frosty. He could warn the others about the... whatever this place is called. "A.W.P? It's a fine prison for wizards like you. Especially wizards with chosen magic..." He said as two metal claws reached out of the ground and grabs my legs. Just then the floor starts moving and the cell door opens. me and him were standing on a treadmill that seemed very long and didn't go very fast. (sorry, I forgot the name) This is the base where will be your brand new forever home." He said. I tried moving but the claws were still holding onto my legs.

"We try to make all of the prisoners as comfortable as possible here because they are special." The man said as he pushed a yellow glowing button in his shirt pocket. A steel wall lifted up and seven prison cells were visible along with the prisoners inside of them. It was so sad. They had dirt covering their faces and wore red clothes that was all different shapes.

"You might call it sick, we call it, changing the world." He said as the treadmill floor came to a stop. "Any questions?" He asked. "What are your plans?" I ask. "Let's just say... We're wizard-proofing the world." He said evilly and threw his arm down as a puff of smoke clouded up the room I closed my eyes and coughed as I appeared in my cell again. "DAMMIT DUDE, I'M GOING TO TEAR YOUR FACE OFF AND FEED IT TO MY DOG!" I yelled as a video camera pointed on me. I stuck out my tongue at it and turned against the corner of the wall.

* * *

Gray ran inside the tent and looked around. They were looking for someone named Widex, who had physic magic. She could teleport them to Azumi in the Sealess ocean. Frosty whimpered in Lucy's bag and covered his face with his paws. Natsu followed Gray and bopped him on the head with his hand. "Why do you want to save her so badly?" Natsu asked. "Because I'm her real brother! I can feel it, we really are brother and sister!" Gray yelled as he flicked Natsu's hand away. "What's all the racket out here?!" A black woman asked as she came into view. "We need your help, please, teleport us to her in the Sealess Ocean!" Gray yelled. "Hmm... What will you give me in return?" She asked. "I'll give you anything!" Frosty and Gray yelled at the same time.

"4,000 jewel." She said. Gray handed over the money and she counted it in about five seconds. "I'll give you a time limit for staying at the Sealess Ocean. How does an hour sound?" She asked. "Deal!" Gray said and shook her hand. "Who is this girl you wish to teleport to?" She asked calmly. "Her name is Azumi, she is 12 years old and always wears headphones. Also, this is her dog." Gray explained as he held up Frosty. "A talking dog..." Widex said with wonder. "How'd you know that?" Frosty asked. "I'm physic, I know who you all are. Now everyone hold each others' hands. You too, dog and cats." She said.

Once everyone held each others' hands and were in a circle, a magic warp opened beneath them and they were engulfed with a light that shone so brightly. When they got out of the light, they appeared in front of some kind of sub-marine top and unscrewed the lid. Inside, was a huge base under the crusty dirt of the Sealess Ocean.

**To Be Continued...**

**(Fairy Tail does not belong to me, only this version that I wrote)**


	9. Fairy Tail Azumi Chapter 8 part 2

**Fairy Tail Azumi: Chapter 8 part 2**

Gray gulped and was the first to go inside. No one saw him enter and he smiled, proud of his stealthiness. Natsu was second but he slipped and collapsed on Gray, making a huge metal sound. "Bastard! we were supposed to be quiet!" Gray yelled at him. Just then all attention was turned to them and Lucy, Erza and Wendy jumped down.

"Get them!" A worker yelled as everyone charged forward. "RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" Lucy yelled as they ran down the hallway. "Gray-Chan, your clothes!" Wendy yelled. "Not again!" Gray yelled.

* * *

I sat down in the corner of the cell until I heard the man come back and the claws grabbed my legs. I stood up with the spheres still around my hands just as the treadmill started to move again. "Where are we going now?" I ask. "The base is being raided by some other wizards, we can't afford to loose the chosen wizard, now can we?" He asked. Other wizards? "GRAY-CHAN!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

* * *

"Azumi?!" Gray yelled as he froze all of the guards with his ice and rushed down the hallway. "Gray!" Erza yelled as she followed him. Gray looked over the railings and saw Azumi with an old man on a treadmill that reached all the way around the base. "Azumi?" Frosty asked as he jumped out of Lucy's bag. "AZUMI!" They yelled. She looked up at them and waved a sphere in the air, smiling.

The old man grabbed her with one arm, yanking her out of the claw's grasp and running down the rest of the treadmill until they were out of sight. "Gray, we have 45 minutes." Wendy said. "Let's follow them!" Natsu yelled as he jumped off the railing and Happy caught him, releasing his wings and flew after them. Frosty stood on the railing. "LET ME COME TOO!" He yelled before he jumped and spread wings as well! but the bases were fur and he flapped them, flying faster than Happy. Gray jumped as well and grabbed Frosty's two back feet. Frosty didn't even know he was there and they caught up to Happy and Natsu.

The man rushed into a doorless elevator and they started to go up.

* * *

I struggled and kicked until I saw his arm and bit down into it, biting deeper into his flesh when I tasted blood. "Augh!" The man yelled as he threw me into the wall and it fell behind me, leaving me dangling on the edge of the elevator. "Azumi! Grab my hand, and we can change the world with your magic!" He said. I looked at him and back down at the ground. "My friends don't put me in jail or chain me up. I want to be with them." I say. "I can change that! but you will have to take experiments daily and-" He started before I cut him off. "Sorry, but my mind is made up." I say as I let go and I drop 50 feet down.

I was caught by Carla, who apparently had wings, and so did Happy and Frosty. Carla held me by the metal spheres and set me down on the treadmill, which was frozen solid... probably by Gray. I stood on the ice and Gray came over and gave me a hug. "Shit... you got me so worried..." Gray said as I stood there, stunned. "I'm not going to battle you, because I already accepted you a while ago. You just need to beat Erza and Lucy." He said as I hugged him back.

"We still have 30 minutes until we teleport back home, maybe we should destroy this place!" Frosty said. "But first..." I started as I held out the spheres on my hands. Natsu slashed at them and they crumpled into pieces. "I know where to find some dynamite." I say as Frosty spreads his wings and carries me and Natsu into the air. I needed him to light the explosives. After a few seconds of flying, Frosty's wings disappeared and we all jumped onto a platform that held tons of stuff.

Once everyone was on the platform with us and Natsu started throwing bombs everywhere, we ran outside and got as far as possible until... BOOM! POW! BAM! The whole base blew sky-high. I laughed and clapped at the underground fireworks just when they stopped.

"We have 30 seconds to time's up." Lucy said as we joined in a circle, holding each others' hands. Within the five last seconds, we were bathed in a purplish light and we reappeared in a small tent with an old lady smell. The sun was already down, tiny stars dotted the sky. Tomorrow I'm going to Battle Lucy._ I'm all fired up._

**To Be Continued...**

**(Fairy Tail does not belong to me, only this Version that I wrote)**


	10. Fairy Tail Azumi Chapter 9

**Fairy Tail Azumi: Chapter 9**

**** I woke up in my bed with Frosty curled up under my arm. I got up as soon as I remembered that I was battling Lucy today. Frosty woke up as soon as I moved and rubbed his ear. I heard something in the living room and straightened up. Frosty started growling and I grabbed an Iron Pipe from my closet. We snuck around the door and heard the thing move again. I jumped out of the room, pointing my pipe at Gray, who was asleep on my couch.

I carefully approached him and poked his chest with the pipe. He jolted up and out of surprise, I slammed the pipe on his head. "GAHHHHHHHH! DAMMIT, THAT HURT!" He yelled, waterfalls of tears shooting out of his eyes on both sides. I gasped and dropped the pipe. I stupidly face palmed myself and walked into the kitchen, pretending he wasn't there. "What the hell are you doing in my house?" I ask him as I pop open a new ice cream container and plop four vanilla scoops in Frosty's bowl. "I was worried about you from yesterday! So I came by to make sure nobody else breaks in!" Gray yelled. "You broke in." I say as I pop open three whole tubs of Ice cream and dump it into my huge ice cream bowl that was the size of a pillow but oval shaped, not square.

I poured a bunch of cold caramel onto my beautiful breakfast ice cream and then I pour chocolate sauce on it to even it out. Gray watched me as I ate the whole thing and licked the plate clean in 45 seconds. "We need to go, Lucy's been talking to Natsu all night long about the battle today so Natsu's sleeping for the day, he threatened my life if I didn't get this fight on camera." Gray said as he dragged me out the door once I finished washing my plate.

"She's that excited?! Frosty, I'll show you the video later, we'll invite everyone over to my house tonight and watch the video!" I said happily. "Make sure it's good quality." Frosty said. Gray punched his fist in the air and dragged me all the way to Fairy tail. "YOUR HERE! I'M SO SIKED!" Lucy yelled as she ran over to us.

"I can see that... shall we start?" I asked. Once I said that, she ran like the speed of light and threw me into the arena. "Kay! I'm so ready!" I say. "Me too!" Lucy said. I saw Gray flick on his camera and I heard the horn pop. Just then, Loke appears in the arena and I blink, not so sure what was happening. "Go, Loke!" Lucy called as Loke rushed towards me. "Winter vanish!" I yell as a white snowflake cape comes out of no-where and swirls around me, making me invisible.

Loke skids to a halt, looking around when I smile. I was two steps in front of him. "Winter Claw!" I yell as a fist made out of ice slams down on Loke, dragging it's claw-like nails behind each finger and then exploding. "Loke!" Lucy screamed as Loke somehow returned to his... key? Just then, a bull appeared in front of me, he had an axe in his hand and a golden ring through his nose.

"Ram her around with your axe!" Lucy commanded. "This little girl?!" Torus asked, which was the name of the bull He pointed his finger at me and started chuckling. he poked my nose, laughing and I grabbed his finger and swing him around like a spinning top. "Torus, return!" Lucy called out as the key flashed and he disappeared. Once he was gone, I ran at Lucy and swept her feet out from under her and she fell over. I smiled, jumping in the air. "Winter Blizzard!" I yell as the whole battle arena was swept up in a huge blizzard tornado, snowflakes falling from it in every direction. I surfed on the top of the tornado, giving it the funnel shape.

I jumped off of the tornado, flipping in the air. "Winter Halt!" I yelled as the tornado released the snow and beautiful snowflakes began to fall where the tornado was ripped apart by my move. Lucy fell from the tornado, getting shot into the air once I landed. When she fell, I caught her and she was knocked out.

"Lucy's down for the count!" Elfman roared. I dropped Lucy and punched the air. "Yes! I'm on a roll!" I yell as Erza comes up to me. "It's still morning, how about we have our fight after lunch?" Erza asked. "So tomorrow you can get ready."

I nodded and I ran inside. "Excuse me! A huge sundae please!" I yell as I bang on the bar table. "Coming right up, miss Azumi!" The barkeeper said as I chillax in a chair with my head on the table. Wendy walks up to me, smiling. "Hello, Azumi." she says as she sits down. "Your battling Erza after lunch?" Wendy asks. I nod happily as my sundae was brought to the table. I saw Erza talking with Cana, who drank too much and Levi, who has letter magic.

I eat down my sundae and smile, wiping off my face with a napkin. "This is going to be so exciting!" I say as I stand up. "Calm yourself, it's not lunch time yet!" Wendy calls as I run to Erza. "Erza! I can't wait any longer! battle me right now, please!" I say to her. She smiled, one hand on her hip. "I was making sure you had enough strength for the battle... but you want to go right now, do you?" Erza asked. I smiled, my eyes shining. "Let's go do it then." Erza said as I ran out the door and front handspringed into the arena.

Erza followed and so did everyone else. We both took our positions and Elfman took the mic. "Ready? The last battle of the Grand Magic Games audition is here!" He yelled as I changed the song on my Ipod to "Secrets" by one republic. We both took our ready positions and Elfman cracked the starting pistol.

**To Be Continued...**

**(Fairy Tail does not belong to me, only this version that I wrote)**


	11. Fairy Tail Azumi Chapter 10

**Fairy Tail Azumi: Chapter 10**

Erza glowed a brilliant silver and she totally transformed her clothes. "Heaven's Wheel Armor!" She yelled as she drew her sword. I spun around and jumped in the air. "Winter blanket!" I yell as snow starts pouring out of my hands. Erza jumped over the attack at the whole field was coated in 5 feet deep snow. Erza landed back on the snow but I dived into it, blocking up the hole I made in the snow so she couldn't see me. I dug super fast until I was under her and made a big ditch under her. "Winter Trap!" I yell as I destroy the snow under her and she falls in. I cover up the top of the hole with glass like Ice and Erza shivers, her eyes drooping.

Hypothermia, the word for feeling sleepy in a cold area when your wearing warm clothes. It doesn't affect me since I wield Winter magic, but for Erza, she's going to fall asleep for sure. I was feeling victorious when she slapped herself in the face and shook her head before running at me. I jump into the air and cling to the ceiling like some kind of freaky spider.

I jump down on her and jump back up, breaking through the ice and landing on the surface. Erza follows, slashing her sword around. I back handspring over to her, jumping above her and landing on her shoulders to push off and have her wobbling around until her legs sunk in the snow. I smiled, looking sly and clever. I jumped in the air and did my finishing move, "Winter Blizzard!" The whirlpool fell on Erza and even I, if I went down there, would be knocked out. "Winter wings!" I yell as 15 feet long wings made completely out of snow grew out of my back and I had complete control over them. I watch as the whirlpool slows and vanishes.

I feel a shock of surprise as I see that Erza wasn't there! I search the ground but I still see nothing. "Ahem." I hear as I turn around to be kicked in the wing. I tumble towards the ground but my wing regenerates as I fly back up to her. She had black bat wings. "Black wing armor." She said as she flew at me. I flew at her and we both clashed together, a chilling black explosion booming above the arena.

I spiraled back, aiming for Erza, who lost her balance for just a second. I headbutted her and she shot back, hitting a tree. She gets back up and flies under me to get a hold of my wings and then throws me against the ground. She follows me and my wings vanish. "Japanese cloth!" She yelled as she held two skinny swords. "Winter blades!" I yell as The same blades appear in my hands but they looked sharp and the blade parts were made out of thick but strong ice.

We both ran at each other, the sound of clashing blades ringing in both pairs of our ears. small cuts and dirt marks appeared on our arms and legs and faces the more we fought before we both got way too tired. I slashed the air as I ran at Erza while she did the same and ran at me also. We clashed blades one more time, both of us skidding to a halt back to back, waiting.

I heard every movement in the arena, both of us were so weak... my eyes started sealing shut and I collapsed into the snow.

* * *

I fluttered my eyelids about five seconds after I closed them. "Azumi is down, that means Erza wins the match!" Elfman hollered in the mic. "D-Damn..." I say before I pull myself up but I was so sleepy, so tired, I felt like laying there all day. "You put up quite the fight there, Azumi." Erza said as she held out a friendly hand, transforming back to her normal form. I hesitated to catch my breath before I lifted my heavy head off of the snowy ground and took Erza's hand. She helped my up but when I tripped over my foot, she was there to support me. "Azumi!" Mirajane called to me as she ran over. "Come with me, Wendy will fix you up, don't you worry." She said as she tried to take me away from Erza. "I didn't win... that means that I can't compete with you in the Grand Magic games, does it?" I ask as I hang my head. Erza smiled and knelt down next to me.

"You did win, you have my acceptance." Erza said. I looked up, a smile blossoming on my face. Mirajane bowed as she helped me back up to the guild. Erza also came behind us and I laid down on the bar table, Wendy healing me. I sat up, rubbing my head as strength rushed to all my parts of my body.

"Lady Lucy had me make this for you, she said this was important." A pink haired girl said as she held out some kind of purple and white uniform. Lucy approached us, seeing the pink haired girl and smiled. "Virgo, is the uniform ready?" She asked. "Yes Lady Lucy, did you want me to let you give it to Azumi? Are you going to punish me?" She asked. A sweat drop appeared on my head.

"Just go try it on!" Lucy said as she tossed it at me and pushed me into the bathroom to change.

When I walked out, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Virgo, Wendy and Erza were waiting for me outside the doors to the girl's bathroom. "You look so cute!" Lucy said as I stopped in front of a mirror before I completely walked out.

I was wearing a purple cocktail dress with ruffles on the bottom past my waist ribbon, which by the way, was a medium ribbon that was white, same with the bow on the right side, almost in the front. My headphones had a white case on them so it looked like they were white in the first place and there was a white fairy tail mark on the top left side of the dress. They also gave me new white stockings but I just threw them back at Lucy, I was not going to take off my black and white striped stockings, they were my favorite pair.

"She doesn't like the stockings, Lady Lucy. You'll punish me, yes?" Virgo asked. "It's not that I like them, It's just that I like my stockings." I say. Just then I notice something different about everyone. They were all wearing the same colors as me but in different designs. "Do you like your uniform? Is it comfortable?" Virgo asked. I nod. "That's a relief." She says and then disappears. "Where did she go?" I ask. Lucy holds up a key and winks. "Virgo is yours?" I ask. The sun started to set and we all watch it go down.

Natsu punched the air, smiling. "Azumi, you don't know about the Grand Magic games, do you?" Gray asked. I shook my head. "Well tomorrow, we'll all have class about this along with a job!" Gray said. "Yeah! let's toughen up for the games!" I say. "But let's make sure that It's only a day long job."

**To Be Continued...**

**(Fairy Tail does not belong to me, only this version that I wrote)**


	12. Fairy Tail Azumi Chapter 11

**Fairy Tail Azumi: Chapter 11**

I put on my uniform for the Grand Magic Games and looked at myself in the mirror. I was finally one of them, and I was so happy to be apart of fairy tail. Yesterday was fun, I mean the mission. Today is the day of the Grand Magic Games, and as I rushed toward fairy tail, Frosty was running right behind me, wearing a cute little purple vest with gold lining and a white fairy tail mark on both sides that I made for him. Also, I invited Lucy to summon Virgo... hah...

As I rushed toward fairy tail, I saw Erza preparing for a trip without her luggage! "Erza!" I called and ran up to her, Frosty running by my side. Erza turned around and waved as I spotted the others. Happy's little green backpack was purple and white but I didn't see Wendy or Carla. "Where's Wendy?" I asked her as I picked up Frosty. "She... doesn't like coming to the games ever since raven tail hurt her..." Erza said. I blinked, wondering about that. "Ah, Azumi! 'Bout time you showed up, we were just about to leave!" Natsu called to me as almost everyone in fairy tail started heading off for the train station.

* * *

We all got off the train, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Lucy and Gray going in a different way than everyone else. I hugged Frosty close and ran after them. "Hang on, little girl, you can't go that way!" Someone boomed as he lifted me in the air by the back of my dress with his giant hands. "Don't call me little! I'm not a little girl, I'm competing!" I yell as I struggle against his force.

"Hey, that's a wizard that wields chosen magic, she is competing in place of Elfman this year." Gramps said. "Sorry, Master Makarov." He said as he put me back down on the ground and I ran after my five friends while Gramps was talking with the... guard?

I caught up to the others just as people began loading onto the thousands of bleachers. I smile, getting warmed up when someone pushed me out of the way. I accidentally drop Frosty and he lands on all four feet. "Hey!" I yell as four people walk past me. A fifth pushes me over and I fall to the ground. "Hey, Alexei! Back off!" Gray yelled at a tall man in armor. Frosty growled as a red haired girl walked over to me, head tiled and a creepy smile on her face. "I'm not battling Blondie for the first round... this round, I was requested you... Strange how I am always the first one to battle fairy tail, huh?" He asked me and I stood up, looking up at her. It was embarrassing how short I was compared to her, at least half her height. (Since this is my version, Alexei is Alexei, not the master of Raven Tail, Raven Tail can still compete :) )

Alexei just walked away, the rest of the crew following him. Flare stared at me a little bit longer and then walked away, swaying a little bit as she did. "Are you alright?" Erza asked. "I'm fine... Thanks." I say and Frosty nudges my leg. "Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to the Grand Magic Games! This year, we have someone different joining us today... someone new from fairy tail, taking our old friend Elfman's place!" The loudspeaker said as everyone cheered.

Just then, all of the guilds walk into the field and I followed Gray, holding onto his hand. "Blue Pegasus! Lamia Scale! Sabertooth! Quatro Cerberus! Mermaid Heel! Fairy Tail! Raven Tail! Everyone give all these teams a round of applause!" The loudspeaker yelled again. "All teams report to the bottom bleachers!" The loudspeaker yelled.

I followed my team to the bleachers with a flag above it that had the fairy tail mark. I sat down in between Gray and Lucy and I saw Flare all the was across the field give me a creepy look with shadowed undereyes. "The first match is Raven Tail, Flare v.s. Fairy Tail Azumi!" The loudspeaker yelled. I stood up and walked down to the arena, standing on my side of the field. "Let the first battle commence!" The loudspeaker said as a gong was rang and I quickly changed my song on my Ipod to Safe and Sound by Taylor swift.

_(I highly recommend listening to Azumi's songs as she battles, it's awesome)_

I watched her as her two red braids unraveled themselves and her hair grew longer. I jumped and dodged as she lashed out her hair at me. I shrieked as one of her hundred strands of hair lashed my back and I stumbled over my feet. She smiled and created her hair into a wolf, which charged at me fiercely. "Winter Thunder!" I yelled as a crack of thunder rang through the arena and stunned Flare, and a lightning bolt made completely out of ice came down onto the wolf, which torn it to pieces. "My beautiful hair!" Flare yelled as her hair fell from the sky.

I smiled, things starting to go my way and jumped into the air, readying my favorite move again. "Winter Bliz-Gyahhhhh!" I screamed as one of Flare's strands of hair wrapped around both of my hands, stopping the attack. She smiled widely, making me shiver as she moved her hair and it caught fire, then she thrashed me into the ground. I screamed again as I hit the ground and she lifted me back out, hair aflame and I started to feel my legs burning.

When she threw me up into the air, her hair shortening, I attacked. "Winter Blanket!" I yelled as I made a waterfall of snow slam down on her, hearing a muffled scream and then quiet. "Winter Wings!" I yell as the same soft, snowy wings sprouted from my back and I fly right above the snow. I look to Gray, who gave me a thumbs up and I sighed, relieved. Just then, I heard popping and looked down. The snow was boiling red and my eyes widened. I tried to gain some altitude as Flare crawled out of the snow, her hair on fire and melting through the snow.

She shoots one of her strands of hair at me, which melts the delicate left wing on my back and I dive into the snow gracefully, the other wing disintegrating as I fell. I heard Flare melting the snow and I got ready, for when she melted the snow and I became visable, I jumped up, doing a flip as I landed and slashing my hands. "Winter Frostbite!" I yell as two swirling vortexes open on each side of me and a huge pack of dogs with sharp teeth run out of the portals. They were all made out of ice and snow and battled against Flare, biting off all her flaming hair and holding her down as I jump into the air, the portals closing and twirl around, flipping as I start falling again. "Winter Blizzard!" I yell as I put the rest of my strength into the attack and the tornado of snow hurtles at Flare, her screaming as she swirls around rapidly and forcefully as the tornado stays perfectly balanced.

"Winter Halt!" I yell as the Tornado breaks apart, leaving Flare defenseless in mid-air. I still saw her, not knocked out like the loser was supposed to do and jumped up to her so that we were the same level in the air. "I win." I say as I flip and slam both my arms down on her which causes her to hit the ground extremely hard. I land a few feet away from her and wait to see if I won yet. she was laying on the ground, her hair uneven and burned as her eyes fluttered and then closed.

"Flare is down! Fairy Tail wins 1 point!" The loudspeaker guy said. I stumble and fall onto my knees, breathing hard and then look at my legs. There were barely visable burn marks on my legs, torn right through my awesome striped stockings. "My stockings..." I say sadly and then struggle to stand up. My music stopped a couple seconds ago so I didn't bother to change it yet.

Gray rushes onto the court once Alexei, the leader comes to retrieve Flare. "You won, Azumi!" Gray said and helps me up. "She ruined my stockings..." I say cutely and sadly as I point to them. "Virgo can fix them." Lucy said as she came up behind Gray.

Flare got up and screamed when she saw her hair. "You ruined it!" She yelled. "You ruined my hair!" She yelled as her hair burst into flame. "You ruined my stockings so we're even!" I yell back. Gray carries me off the court and down to the healers area. There was a girl with Frosty, who was waiting for me. "Azumi! That was an amazing battle!" Frosty said as I saw the TV on the wall above the ice box.

Natsu was there, battling a guy wearing all black with black hair and lipstick. "Who's that?" I ask and point to the guy. "That's Kurohebi from Raven Tail." The nurse said. "Kurohebi? What's his magic?" I ask. "Mimic magic. Come here and let me see your legs." The nurse said. "You two may leave now." The nurse said as Gray sets me on the nurse's table. Gray leaves as Frosty jumps up next to me. "I'll fix your stockings after." Lucy said as she also leaves. I watch as Natsu attacks Kurohebi, sending fiery fists at him and other stuff. To my surprise, Kurohebi attacks, using the same moves and then does something different.

I wince as I look down at my leg and the nurse was spraying stuff on it. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" The nurse asked and I shook my head. "No... Sorry, this is my first time here." I say and Frosty nudged me. "Well, my dog too." I say as she puts the medicine away and gives me back my stockings. I take them and coincidentally, Lucy comes back downstairs to check on me. "Lucy, can Virgo fix my stockings?" I asked and she nodded, summoning her. "I appeared too late, you are going to punish me, yes?" She asked five seconds after Lucy summoned her. "No, but we need you to fix something." Lucy said as I gave her my stockings. "This is an easy fix, Lucy." Virgo said as the stockings were somehow fixed the next second.

I smiled as I jumped off of the table and slipped on my stockings. "Virgo, come back." Lucy said as Virgo disappeared. "Look! Natsu won! Lucy said as she pointed at the TV screen. "If we win 1 more than we get the round!" Lucy said excitedly. "I'm next Gray said as he came into view, followed by Happy. "Aye Sir!" Happy said. "Good luck, Gray, I'll be cheering for you from down here." I said as my legs felt better already, but my body temperature felt hotter than usual.

"Alright, I'll see you after the battle." Gray said as the loudspeaker called his name to battle someone named Obra. I felt light-headed as my blood began to boil and I collapsed, just seeing the nurse rush to my side as I blacked out.

**To Be Continued...**

**(Fairy Tail does not belong to me, only this version that I wrote)**


	13. Fairy Tail Azumi Chapter 12

**Fairy Tail Azumi: Chapter 12**

The infirmary was warmer somehow and I woke up to stare into blazing light. I quickly closed my eyes and shook it off. My blood temperature was normal, since it said so on the little beeping box next to my bed and I was feeling fine, other than the fact that it was warmer in here. I crawled out of bed and looked out the window. It was dark, probably the end of day 1. There were 7 days in the grand magic games, day 7 is to see how many pts each team got, the guild with the highest pts win. I twitch and cough. I need to get somewhere cold...

I run out of the infirmary, my warm skin colliding with the cold night air. I fall to my knees, leaning forward so I'm on my hands and knees. Steam comes off of me and My breathing calms. "Hey, your awake." I hear someone say. I lift my head up, the steam still drifting away off of me. I look up and see Natsu looking down on me on the infirmary's roof. I fell tears brimming in my eyes. The steam starts to fade as I stand up and stretch out, absorbing the cold and filling myself with the freezing night air.

"Do you usually do this?" He asks. I bend my arms and open my eyes. I look at him, smiling away at me. "I have to. I have chosen magic, It's a blessing and a curse." I say. "Eh?" He asks. "You don't get it, do you?" I ask, my tear filled eyes meeting his fiery ones. "I'm stronger than you, Gray, Lucy... but Erza beat me... and... I can't eat anything but frozen foods and If I get too hot, My blood could possibly overheat like what Flare did to me." I say as I start to cry.

"Tomorrow's a new day, ya'know? go down to our cabin and get some rest." Natsu said. I blink at him and he holds a wink, smiles and gives me a thumbs up. I blink again, hesitate and return a small thumbs up, also releasing a little smile. "See? You feel better once you smile, correct?" He asked. I nod, still absorbing the cold.

He jumps down from the roof and holds out his hand. "I'll take you to the cabin. Your dog was really worried about you." Natsu said. I look at him as we walk down the hallway. "How were the battles?" I ask. "Great! There were four of them today, including yours. "Did we get any pts?" I ask. "Yep, 10 thanks to you." He said. I blush and rub the back of my head. "And... what about tomorrow?" I ask. "Dunno, hopefully there'll be no sabertooth battles..." Natsu said. "Sabertooth?" I ask. Natsu nodded. "Sabertooth is a guild that abuses their members... and other people when in battle." Natsu said. "What?!" I ask. Natsu nodded once more and looked ahead. "Minerva... abused Lucy in front of everyone... She took her keys so she couldn't use magic and... beat her up until we had to call it off..." Natsu said.

My heart was racing. Minerva and the rest of Sabertooth sounded scary... Natsu must have saw me because he stopped me in my tracks and gave me a pat on the head. I looked up at him as he ruffles my hair, pulling back my headphones.

"Don't even feel the slightest bit worried, kiddo. Those guys are like twigs." Natsu said. But I was sure he was just trying to make me feel better.

* * *

I woke up on the roof to our cabin, the sun beating down on me. I felt weaker than ever. Lucy was just coming out of the cabin when I rolled off the roof and landed in her arms perfectly. She slumped over, my breath quickening and I saw she panicked face. "Ice..." I said shakily. Lucy's face changed into a serious face as she ran back inside, me hanging limp in her arms. "Help! Gray, Natsu, Erza!" She yelled as Gray met her in the doorway. Gray felt my head, my eyes fluttering towards closing.

"Put her on the ground, Erza, get some water, everyone stand back." Gray said as Lucy placed her on the ground in a ball. "Ice make igloo!" Gray yelled as a pure ice igloo formed over me, small enough for the cold air to get to me and big enough for me to lay down in.

"This is the curse that she mentioned last night..." I heard Natsu say. "Erza, give me the water!" Gray yelled as Erza gave it to him. He opened a small hole in the top of the igloo and put a big towel in the freezing water. He then placed it over me like a blanket and I was asleep in less than a minute.

* * *

She looked so weak... so sunstruck. "Lucy? What happened?" Natsu asked. "N-nothing! I just walked outside and she fell off the roof!" Lucy said honestly.

"All guilds report to the stadium immediately." The loudspeaker guy said. Just then, Azumi began to move and she sat up. "I'm... too hot..." She said as she pulled the wet towel off of her. "I have an idea!" Gray yelled.

They all started walking toward the stadium, Lucy pulling the little icebox behind her...

* * *

I was curled up in the icebox, cold air misting in through the tiny AC on all sides of the box. I sat in there peacefully, meditating, absorbing the air. We reached the stadium, arriving there just in time. I cuddled up with Frosty, who was in the box with me. He fell asleep in my arms and I was awake, thinking about my battle yesterday.

"Fairy tail is here! That means, the first match can commence!" The guy yelled into the mic. I opened the door to the icebox, hesitating before I completely came out. Frost formed on my shoulders and head and Frosty woke up in my arms from the change of climate.

"Ok, the starting game is the maze of mirrors..." One team picks one member out of their team and they are chosen to go through the majestic maze of mirrors that is sure to give everyone headaches!" The loudspeaker said.

"I'll go this time, guys!" Natsu said. I nodded. "Of course, but be sure not to get confused." I said.

"We have all of our competitors!" The guy said.

_Natsu of Fairy Tail_

_Yuka from Lamia Scale_

_Hibiki from Blue Pegasus_

_Orga from Sabertooth_

_Bacchus from Quarto Cerberus_

_Risley from Mermaid Heel_

_Kurohebi from Raven Tail_

Everyone took their spots on the field and got ready to win. "Whoever is the last one standing wins! Begin!" The guy said as everyone was teleported to different spots in the maze.

**Please Review!**

**To Be Continued...**

**(Fairy Tail does not belong to me, only this version that I wrote)**


	14. Fairy Tail Azumi Chapter 13

**Fairy Tail Azumi: Chapter 13**

**A little message before we start the chapter:**

**Please review to this story!**

**I have no reviews and I'm already on Ch. 13!**

**Please, please, please review when you get the chance!**

* * *

Natsu looked all set and ready for the starting match for today.

I leaned back against the wall, watching him fight. He started smashing glass, but it came back as soon is it was broken. "Natsu! Fail this for us and I'll shove ice down your stupid shorts!" Gray yelled to him, white narrowed eyes with a red pop-up vein on his forehead. He was grinding his teeth as he watched Natsu. _"Bron rivals, I can relate there..."_ I thought.

Just then, Natsu spun around the corner and attacked Orga from Sabertooth, who fell back and we saw a point pop up next to our guild's Imprint. We all smiled, cheering for Natsu... except Gray.

I walk up to him and playfully punched his shoulder, but I forgot that I had super, super strength and he fell over, leaving me standing there wanting to break into laughter. "Oh... sorry, Bro!" I chuckled, my voice cracking a bit. "What the hell was that for?!" Gray yelled, that look on his face again. "Well, so-rry! I didn't ask for this strength." I said, crossing both arms behind my head. Gray just looked back at the fight, eying me every so often.

"What the hell are you looking at me for?" I ask, planing both hands on my hips and looking at him. A look of... something crossed his face and he put both pointer fingers together guiltily. "Your dog is chasing Happy..." Gray said and I spun around, catching Frosty by the tail and lifting him in the air to hold him like a normal dog. Happy ran away, out of breath. "D-d-dogs... I ha-te d-d-d-dogs..." He breathed collapsing on his back, his tail sticking up.

"Why did you look so guilty?" I ask. He looked like he turned to paper because his face reminded me of drawing a creepy smile with pencil.

"I wanted to see what would happen if I told Frosty that Happy was made out of blueberry bacon..." Gray said, chuckling a tiny bit as Frosty looked into my eyes, his eyes glimmering with greed. "Can I eat the bacon kitty now?" He asked, making himself look totally adorable! I squealed and hugged him. "I love you so much you cute little puppy!" "I just wanted the bacon kitten!"

We heard a couple more dings before we looked up.

_Natsu of Fairy Tail-5_

_Yuka from Lamia Scale-1_

_Hibiki from Blue Pegasus-4_

_Orga from Sabertooth-6_

_Bacchus from Quarto Cerberus-3_

_Risley from Mermaid Heel-3_

_Kurohebi from Raven Tail-4_

"That's it! The match is done! Now onto the battle rounds!" The pumpkin head guy called to everyone. Natsu appeared next to me, beads of sweat trailing down the side of his face. "That was frickin tiring!" He said, panting. "Do you know who's battling first?" I ask ever-so-innocently. "N-no... they don't say until everyone is ready... which is in five minutes..." He said, looking back to happy, who was sulking in a corner. "Happy? What happened to you?" Natsu asked. "T-the dog..." Happy said, turning around and reminding everyone of a zombie.

"Next battle is Cheria Blendy from Lamia Scale V.S. Rufus Lore from Sabertooth!" The announcer yelled.

We watched as A little girl with pink pigtails walked onto the arena. Her blue eyes sparkled brightly as she walked and Frosty wagged his tail. "Like her?" I ask and he turns into stone. "Her? No!" He says before we see a blonde boy walk onto the arena and tilts his red feather hat to one side, showing respect that which either side wins, it would be a pleasure to battle.

There was talking in between them but I couldn't hear, but I could see a look of hurt in the little girl, Cheria's eyes. Just as the bell rang out, I saw something going on between them. "Memory-make magic..." I heard Erza say. "He's making a memory in her head of one of her worst moments in her life..." She said. I turn to her, but quickly turn back to the battle to see Cheria just fall like a tree to her side, hearing a loud thump and the bell ring again.

"O-OH! Cheria Blendy is down for the count!" The announcer said as Rufus spins around and walks out of the arena. I feel rage and anger building up inside of me as I watch him leave. Without thinking, I rush out from where I was standing and run down the stairs with Frosty still in my arms. "Where Are we going?!" Frost asks me, but I pretend not to hear him as I reach the bottom step and walk out. Rufus was just passing me when I step forward, catching his attention.

"May I help you?" He asks, a small look of triumph locking onto his small smile, which cracked his face horribly. "I saw what you did to that girl out there! What did you do to make her fall like that?!" I yell at him, Frosty whimpering. His smile grew even more as he turned to face me. "ANSWER ME, GOD DAMMIT!" I scream at him, Frosty scrambling out of my arms and I rushed towards him.

He disappeared and I skidded to a halt, looking around. "That was the memory of me being there..." He said as I felt him breathing on my neck. I spin around to see him right there looking at me and disappear. "What the hell-" I had time to say as I felt pain enter my back as he kicks me down... HARD.

Frosty runs up to me but I hold up a hand to tell him that I'm all good. I stand up and look around, he's standing right there and when I was about to lunge for him, I saw my dad dying right in front of me. I slowed a little and collapsed to my knees. "Bingo...'' He said before he rushed forward and was going to give me a sky uppercut to the chin. But I grabbed his fist in the middle of his attack. A shadow coming over the top of my face and it was about five seconds before I looked at him, tears no more, only a face of rage.

"Go to hell." I say as I give him the sky uppercut that he was going to use on me. I saw him fall, I saw him stumble, but I just picked up Frosty and walked upstairs.

**HELLO PEOPLE!**

**This counts as a CLIFFHANGER!**

**So anyway, before I peace out, I just wanted to say please review!**

**I haven't gotten any reviews for this story...**

**AND I'M ALREADY ON CHAPTER 13?!**

**JK, I'm not mad or anything, I just like seeing what you think of this story.**

**Anyways, TomboyGirl123 was here, peace out, home dawg!**

**To Be Continued...**

**(Fairy Tail does not belong to me, only this version that I wrote)**


	15. Fairy Tail Azumi Chapter 14

**Fairy Tail Azumi: Chapter 14**

**(This chapter was written by my sister, Katie, who is a fairy tail freak!)**

* * *

I reached the top step just as they announced the next round. I didn't find it at all interesting though and walked over to Cheria, who was crying on the stairs. "C-Cheria, are you alright?" I ask and she straightens up, wiping away her tears and looks up at me with a cheerful face. "Yeah, it was a pretty brutal defeat, but as long as I tried my best, nothing else matters" She said cheerfully and I frown.

"You don't have to pretend that you can take this easily, you know." I say and Frosty climbs out of my arms to jump onto her lap, licking her face. "You have a cute puppy." Cheria said as she pet him. "Thank you!" Frosty said, smiling his weird dog smile. "Oh, he talks!" She said, stunned.

Frosty looked at me and raised an eyebrow, looking like he was enjoying this as Cheria continued to pet him. "He has wings too." I say and Frosty sprouts his white wings, making Cheria hold Frosty in the air and shake him lovingly. "It f-feels good, b-buts hurts m-my back." Frosty stammered as Cheria kept shaking him happily.

"Puppy love~" I whisper and Frosty gave me a death glare in the middle of the shaking session.

"You are pretty strong. I saw you fight Flare, you completely wiped the floor with her!" Cheria said, trying to start a conversation and putting Frosty down beside her. I smiled rubbing the back of my head. "Stop, you're making me blush..." I said and Cheria returned the smile. "Want to be friends?" She asked and I nodded.

"I'm telling you, the boss wanted those dragon slayers." I heard and perked up. "Did you hear that?" I ask and Cheria frowned, shaking her head. I stood up walking down the hallway with Frosty at my heels and Cheria following me. The talking got louder as we continued walking down the empty hall.

Finally, it lead us to a door that was open just a crack. Me and Cheria looked through it and Frosty slipped through the door, hiding behind a water bucket and listening.

"I told you, we need those dragon slayers to perfect the weapon!" A bald, fat guy boomed, rubbing his bushy brown mustache and talked with a tall skinny man with a black cloak and the hood covering it's head. The man's front bangs shadowed his eyes and the cloak was wrapped around him, no skin or identity showing.

"How many slayers are here?" The skinny boy asked.

"Five of them."

"That's not true... I know there was six."

"Well, there's the fire slayer, the shadow slayer, the lightning slayer, the white slayer, and the metal slayer." The fat guy said.

The skinny man shook his head and turned around to look out the window. "There was one more... the air slayer." He said. "Wendy..." I whispered. Just then, the skinny guy shot a glance at the door, and I fell backwards, knocking into Cheria and falling in a pile on the ground. Frosty bounded out and the door opened, the fat guy and skinny guy appearing in the entrance.

"Spies?" The fat guy asked. The skinny boy just snickered. "No. Just bratty kids..." He said and my eyes narrowed. "What did you say?" I asked, standing up. The skinny guy looked like he wanted to pick a fight with me, but the fat guy held his arm. "No, Ex, that girl is the chosen wizard! She is extremely powerful!" The fat guy asked and I cracked my knuckles.

Cheria stood up behind me and Frosty sat at my feet.

"We heard everything! You aren't going to touch a hair on their heads, you hear?" I asked, pointing at them. The skinny guy just smiled. "Chosen wizard? I like the sound of that... She can help us with the weapon, Berto..." He said. Ex, who was the skinny boy walked closer to me and I backed up.

"I'll get help!" Cheria yelled and disappeared around the corner. "Get that girl, Berto." He said and the fat guy ran after her, his fat self bobbing up and down. Ex came closer to me, his head flopping left and right. A bead of sweat appeared on my head and I stumbled and fell against the wall.

"You _will_ help us." He said. Frosty ran towards me to help, but Ex kicked him hard in the side which caused him to hurl against the wall and pass out. "FROSTY!" I yell. Ex just pushed me against the wall and looks into my eyes, snickering. By then, I saw his face. Two red eyes with dark centers. "Or, and here's another idea..." He said and looked at me strangely.

Just then, he smiled, his tongue visable on the right side of his mouth. "You can be my puppy~" He said and I blushed, the funny and awkward sound dinging in the background. A sweat drop appeared on my head and he came closer until he was breathing in my face.

Just then, he touched my ass and fire shone in my eyes, as a reflex, I brought up a fist and punched him square in the stomach. "Oof!" He yelled and stammered back. I shook off my hand and looked at him. "Super strength does come in handy!" I say and jump at him, planting a powerful roundhouse kick into his side, which causes him to spin uncontrollably. Just as he spun past the corner, Natsu and Erza ran around it and stopped just in time to see the man spin against the wall.

Natsu looked at me, standing in a fighting stance and red faced. "Azumi, what happened?" Cheria asked, running up to me. My face was red, but it wasn't just from blushing. I was overheating. Again.

"Myfufufilu..." I muttered before my eyes rolled back and closed before I fell on my back, my skin on fire. Not literally.

* * *

**Give it up for my sister, everybody!**

***Booing in the background***

**Just what I wanted to hear!**

**JK, my sister is cool, but not as cool as me.**

**OH SNAP!**

**Stay tuned for next Saturday.**

**Peace Fairy Tail homies!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Fairy Tail does not belong to me)**


End file.
